


Blade's Journey

by FluffyBunnyWorks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Deaths, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gonna try to take it slow with this, I may plan to make this story sad near the end, Made up creatures, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBunnyWorks/pseuds/FluffyBunnyWorks
Summary: A hidden, highly poached species that goes by the name Cikayda, is finally put into light when a young female Cikayda, Blade, is born a near nuclear waste dump and abandoned. She isn't like the other Cikaydas, and with something inside her trying to control her, she has to seek help. Along the way she will meet friends, enemies, and love. Join her journey of a life time in this original story.





	1. Birth and toxins don't go well

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is a species of animal that I had made up when I was a little kid. I decided to make a story about it! And a special member of the species I created is named Blade, and this is her story. This fiction does not follow a fandom nor has the creatures in it have been made before. This is 100% original and by me! Hope you enjoy ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of blade, the discovery of her companion, and the start to her adventure in life as a mutant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original story created by me! I decided to take a break from my other fic "In Love With a Jewboy" to work on this. I hope ya'll like it ^^ please tell me your opinions in the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!

     A rifle fires, and she runs. The pain of labor weakens her, she can't fight the poachers. About to give birth, she has to find a place to hide from the men chasing her down. They won't stop until they have her dead, and skinned of her valuable scales. Covered face to tail, to even the bottom of her feet, this creature is covered in Pangolin-like scales of various sizes. Flat faced and beady eyed, her tail keeping her balanced, she runs. The size of a fox, with tri-pointed ears, she is alert of the danger following her. Bat like wings are attached to her back, but being in labor, she cannot fly from the danger. She must hide. Clover is her name, and she's a Cikayda running from a gang of poachers out to seek her scales. Reaching a large clearing in the forest, a green glowing light attracts her. A nuclear waste dump, perhaps it is safe there? She hides behind a leaking goop filled barrel, and the humans seem to stop, not wanting to approach the place. She rests, out of breath and exhausted, she lies and readies for her birth. _Pushh.. slide.. plop.._ A baby girl. Clover smiles at her creation. "I shall name you.. Blade.." Clover cleans Blade up making her still soft reddish scales shiny, radiation of the waste seeping into the infants skin. The crack of a rifle near by startles Clover. She cannot stay for long. If she can survive, her species can still live on. "I'm sorry, but I must do this to you, young one.." Clover drags her young over to a goop filled puddle, hoping Blade would be hidden from the poachers. Still weak from the birth, Clover tries her best to run off, and escape the poachers. Running, getting weaker, and attempting to fly, a few gun shots later, and she runs no more. Lying in a pool of blood, Clover was shot and killed. The poachers pick her up, and bring her corpse to where they will skin her and sell her scales and meat on the black market.   

Blade's body submerged in the waste, she wakes and cries out. Her body absorbing the toxins change her, her eyes glowing green for a second. Her desperate cries reach far, and a wondering young albino Cikayda by the name of Violet hears them, and follows to help. "Little baby? I hear you, but where are you?" She sniffs around, stopping every once in a while to listen for Blade's cries. Approaching the green glowing goop, Violet catches sight of Blade crying, and runs to her. "Oh, little baby! Are you alright?" Violet sniffs over Blade, inspecting her for any wounds. She picks up Blade and takes her out of the goop. "I don't think that stuff is safe to touch, baby." Violet looks around for any source of water to help clean the infant Blade of the toxic goop. She catches sight of a puddle and brings Blade into it, washing her of the goop. "Okay, baby, come on. You can live with me." Violet picks up Blade, taking her into the forest. Violet, being a juvenile, lives alone. Her parents too were poached and taken away. She's had to learn many skills herself, such as hunting and fleeing from predators. A Cikaydas main predators were varied on their size. Some are as small as mice while some are as big as pitbulls. Their varying sizes baffled scientists, who have also noticed the size difference makes their habitats different. Violet takes Blade into a small cave. In one corner lay a few almost fully eaten corpses of various animals, while in another corner lays a bed of dried grass, scales, leaves, and various animal fur. This small cave dug into the side of a hill was Violets home. It wasn't the one she grew up in, she dug it herself since the poachers destroyed the old one while hunting her parents. "Here, small baby, I'll put you to bed." Violet gently sets down Blade on her bed, the infant quickly curling up and going into a deep slumber. Violet herself decided to try and get some sleep too, hoping she'd be able to care for the baby. 

The morning sun shone into the cave entrance, causing Violet to open her heavy lidded, tired eyes. Having the events of last night come to her, she looked around for the baby Blade, only to find her missing from the spot she had been resting. Panic started to rush into her mind, wondering all of the horrible things that could have happened to Blade. "Baby?! Small baby! Where did you go?!" Violet got up from her curled position on the bed and sniffed around, only to tense in fear as she smelled the scent of Blade to leave the cave. Blood pumping hard into her head, Violet leaped into a great run, following the scent of the baby Cikayda. "Baby!! Please make cries to show me where you are!!" The scent trail came to a sudden stop on the ground. Blade seemed to have climbed a small tree that loomed above Violet. She thought to herself out loud, "How could she have managed to climb a tree?.." Terrified for what she may find, Violet made her way up the tree, looking and sniffing for the infant. There she was, sat on the branch, looking out to the forest. "There you are baby! How dare you run off like this!" Blade looked at the older female, and allowed herself to be picked up, and carried back into the cave that belonged to Violet. 

"Okay, small baby, you need to try and eat something. Hm.. uh, here." Violet dragged a half eaten blue jay to the baby. Blade gave it a small sniff and turned her head. "No? Uh, how about if I chew it up for you? You are still a baby after all." Violet took bites of the dead animal, making sure to thoroughly chew the meat into mush before spitting it back out in front of Blade. The smaller Cikayda gave the mush a small sniff and lick before gobbling it down like she hadn't eaten in days. Violet smiled, and quickly prepared more mush for the small baby. 

Bonding with the baby and caring for it made Violet more mature, more grown, and less lonely. She finally had a companion to live with, and care for. Sure, they were both young, but Violet was old enough to know how to hunt food and make a decent enough cave for herself. She watched Blade grow, in the process growing four more smaller eyes around her normal two oval shaped ones, and in the few months they have been together, Blade was now old enough to start to learn how to hunt for herself. "When will you teach me how to hunt, Vi?" The reddish scales gently clinking as she jumped up and down, wanting to learn right that second. 

"I will when it's time, and when you've settled down! You're nearly 6 months old now. Huh, close to my age when I first found you." Violet gave a warm smile and she worked on a bone she decided to chew on. Blade tried her very best to settle down, but her tail remained rapidly wagging in excitement for hunting. "Vi, I wanna learn now. Look! I'm calm!" The white female glanced at Blade, snickering.

"That wagging tail says otherwise." Blade looked like she was about to pounce on her own tail to stop it from wagging. "I was just teasing! I'm just as excited as you are to teach you how to hunt!" Violet smiled while the bone hanged from her mouth. Violet dropped the bone and it clanked on the floor with a soft thump. "Come on, jumpy, time for your first lessons on hunting. Let's get out of this dusty cave first." The older female got up and walked out into the crisp Autumn air, the younger one following close behind and trying to contain her excitement. 

"Okay! First lesson of hunting is the art of sneaking. You have to crawl low and slow. Don't move too fast or you may make noise or be seen." She demonstrated to the curious Blade, hiding and sneaking in some slightly tall grass. "Next is the mighty pounce. You wanna make sure your close enough to have an easy pounce but also far enough to be out of sight. Pretend that log is prey and watch." She then demonstrated pouncing, leaping into the air and landing on the log, digging her claws into its bark. 

"Wow! Let me try, let me try!" Violet giggled and un hooked from the log to give Blade room to try her own pounce. Blade followed the steps that were demonstrated to her and pounced fiercely onto the log. Her tail started into a wagging frenzy and Violet seemed happy with her pounce. "Wow, you learn fast, Blade! You may already be fit enough to catch a mouse or something." Blade cheered for herself in her mind, excited by the progress she had made. 

"Let me go catch a mouse! I wanna feel its blood run cold down my claws in it's flesh!" Violet made a expression of unsureness, finding Blade's hopes to be quite strange for a fist time killer. 

"Well, okay big dreamer, lets go find ourselves a mouse for breakfast, yeah?" Without another word, Blade took off, running to find a victim, leaving Violet to sprint and catch up to her. To the albinos amazement, Blade had managed to kill a mouse on her first try. "Wow, uh, you're awfully good at that. Are you sure you didn't watch me and practice in secret?" Blade nodded, taking her prize back home in her jaws. 

Blade sat in the cave feasting upon her catch as violet came back with her own catch as well. "How are you so good at that Blade? It took me twice as long to catch something.."

"I have no idea! Maybe its because of all the dreams I have of killing things, heh." Violet perked up, interested in Blades weird dreams. 

"Yeah? Why do you dream of that kind of stuff?" Blade gave a shrug, pondering the question for a long while. Chewing on her mouse, she took a glance at Violet and sits up, long strands of red bleeding meat hanging from her mouth. She slurped them up, and took a breath to speak. 

"I don't know. But, when I have them, I wake right before I'm gonna kill a victim. And, it kinda angers me!" Blade stomped her paw on the ground in anger. 

"Well, look on the bright side, you killed something in reality. That's a lot better than killing it in a dream." Blade gave a slight nod, resuming her meal. The older female still pondered on why Blade would have such dreams. Maybe the excitement she obviously expressed for being independent and hunting for her own food? She may never find out how Blade's mind works. Perhaps it was somehow altered during her birth in the nuclear waste. Maybe she's mutated more than just her eyes.. 

Violet shuddered and the thought of her basically adopted daughter being more than what she thought.  _Blade's perfect as she is, I don't need her to change.._ Violet took her mind off those thoughts by resuming her meal, trying not to make eye contact with the younger Cikayda. 

As night fell and Violet finished cleaning up the den, she took a look at Blade sleeping before heading to bed herself. The younger female seemed to be twitching in her sleep.  _Probably just a nightmare.._ Violet got comfy in her bed, and slowly yet surely drifted off to sleep. 

**_Blade was.. running.. through the forest. Animals scattered the ground, dead. What could this mean? In front of her, she could see another Cikayda.. she was chasing it. Did she want to kill it? Why was she chasing it? It was almost like her body was forcing herself to run after the other Cikayda, she couldn't stop. As she ran past more dead animals, she made a sudden realization. The Cikayda in front of her was responsible for the killings of the animals. She felt the need to stop this so she called out.. no sound was heard. She tried her hardest to yell or make any noise, but she just couldn't. Then another type of animal was showing up dead.._ **

**_Cikaydas.. this monster in front of her was killing it's own kind.. she had to stop this. With all her might, she ran faster, trying desperately to catch up to the murderer in front of her. She came closer, enough to recognize the color of the others scales. Red..-ish.. just like her own. She got even closer, enough to bite and nip at the others tail. The Cikayda looked back at her and Blades heart sank. Six green glowing eyes.. face covered in blood.. Blade blinked and they stopped running together. This was her.. she was looking at herself. Blade could finally speak, "How could you?.." The glowing green eyes glanced at something, making Blade look and she gasped._ **

**_Violet looked injured, and was limping towards them. "Blade.. stop this please.. you killed so many innocent lives.." Blades eyes filled with tears. She couldn't speak or move. She wanted to yell out and help Vi, but she physically couldn't. Her other self shifted, facing Violet. "No.. don't kill her.." Blade's voice was a quiet raspy whisper. The Cikayda she decided not to recognize as her self let out a loud, menacing growl, and it glanced at Blade as if saying 'kill her'. She looked in horror as it shifted out of range of hitting Violet, then pounced. Blades body jerked and mimicked the movement, making her pounce and kill violet._ **

****Blade woke with a loud scream. Her bed was a mess, but she was glad the terrifying dream was over. Taking a glance at Violet, she was relieved the albino female was still sound asleep, safe. The young female let out a big sigh, and stood up the rest of the night, her tired yet terrified mind drifting in and out of thoughts and images from her dream. _What does it even mean?_ She found herself asking while looking at the dirt ceiling of the cave. 

She and the world may never know the meaning of her horrifying nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it a nice read? This chapter took me a while to make even though its not very long ^^;, but I hope y'all get hooked into the story and characters. I'm trying very hard and this work might come out really good! It will contain lots of gore, fights, and violence in future chapters, though. Hell, this one already kinda has a hint of that aspect, lol. Hope you will love this original story that I have created from the folds of my brain ^^


	2. Worsening Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream that Blade had reoccurs as images in her mind replaying, and things just get worse from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, because this story isn't going too well, I kind of been procrastinating on it a lot. But I pushed myself to continue writing anyways, because I love to write this story I'm making with my own mind uwu

Violet shifted in her bed as she woke up, looking at Blade with a curious expression. Blade was sitting up and wide eyed, as if she had just seen the most scary thing ever. Violet rose from her bed and walked over to Blade, placing a paw on her shoulder. 

"Hey, Blade are you okay?" The younger female looked at her, with the same expression. She slowly shook her head no, starting to shake as images of her dream flashed in the back of her mind. "Tell me what's wrong. You seem like you've just seen a ghost!" Blade closed her eyes, her dream playing back in her head. The dead bodies of the countless animals.. the dead body of Violet..

"I.. I had a very weird dream.." The albino cocked her head in confusion.

"Was it a nightmare?" Blade nodded, looking at her own paws. Violet ran her paw repeatedly down Blade's back in a petting manner, trying to comfort the young female. "I know we have left overs, but would it cheer you up if we went out and caught a fresh breakfast?" Blade thought about it for a moment, but with all the killing she had apparently done in her dream, the thought of hunting sickened her. Her stomach churned, shaking her head no. Seeing this reaction brought a frown to Violet, seeing as Blade was so excited about hunting the other day.

"I don't think I should tell you what my dream was about, Vi.."

"Why not?

"It's bad.. it had a lot of killing.."

"Look, if I'm going to be taking care of you, you have to communicate with me. Tell me your dream, okay?" Blade took a deep breath, and looked Violet in the eyes.

"Okay, fine.. I was following myself but I was different.. and I was killing a lot of innocent lives, including our own species and.. a-and you.." Blade trembled at the words that came out of her own mouth, images of a blood covered Violet flashed in her head. Violet had a look of shock on her face. Wincing, Blade waited for her to respond on the dream and maybe make some sense out of it. 

"Why, I have no idea why you'd have that kind of dream Blade.. it doesn't make any sense.." The albino paced around the room, deep in thought. Walking towards the food pile mainly consisting of bones now, she grabbed a small chunk of meat and handed it to Blade. "Here, eat for now. Think about that dream. Since our supply is low, I'm going to go hunting."

"Aw, can't I come with you Vi?" Violet shook her head. 

"Not after that dream you had. I think teaching you the ways of hunting may have caused it. Was this other you hunting in the dream?" Blade took a moment to think about the question. Going into deep thought, she replayed the whole horrifying dream again, thinking about what the other her did with the corpses. She finally shook her head. 

"No, it was just running through the forest, probably after you, killing everything in it's path.." Violet made an understanding hum, and patted Blade on the back. 

"Stay here and eat. I'll be back later today. Hopefully before noon if the hunt is good." And with that, Violet left the cave and ran into the hunting grounds. 

Blade was home alone. No one to talk to, and left with only her thoughts keeping her company. Chewing on the tough, slightly old meat, she thought about hunting for a family of her own one day. She wondered on and on about how she'd meet him as well. _Bah, that doesn't worry me right now._

It was getting almost noon, and Violet still wasn't home yet from hunting. The young female left home alone started to worry for her older companion. She decided to rebel against Violet's rules of staying home, and go out to check on her guardian. Blade got up from her place of resting and walked out of the cave into the warm noon air. It was mid fall season, so the ground was littered with fallen orange, red, and yellow leaves. Most of the trees had lost their leaves.

As she walked, the crunching of the dried out leaves under her feet were satisfying to listen to. Sniffing the air, she caught sent of her companion. Blade followed the sent, going through the woods, and to what appeared to be a large meadow beaming with life. The hunt may have just been unsuccessful so far, but Blade had a reason to worry. Violet's probably in a meadow after all, a open area with no place to hide and hunters come and go. 

Violet was safe however, chasing down some kind of small mammal. Blade breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out here, so she headed back before Violet caught sight of her. As she walked through the forest, back towards the cave, something in her head didn't feel right. She almost felt nauseous, with a pinging pain to her head. Her vision blurred, and she stumbled, having trouble keeping her balance. No one was around to see this happen to her, she was in the middle of the forest and if she collapsed, she'd have to hope Violet spots her while returning from the hunt. 

Breathing became hard to do, and in a blink of an eye, the floor came rushing to her face, then blackness washed over her. 

\----------------------------------------

Everything was foggy, nothing was clear. Blurry vision. It seemed like trees were whipping by, with an occasional flash of red and fall of a blurred figure. Suddenly, a flash of blue.  _The sky._ Brown and white, all different colors falling down to the earth with a flash of red. Then, suddenly, the earth came rushing back at a speed that was unimaginable. Like falling from the sky, then suddenly blacking out. 

Blade woke up, surrounded by trees. Everything seemed bright, her eyes not yet adjusted. Her head was aching, her whole body was. Blade slowly got up, her belly and legs caked in mud as if she fell from the sky. Finally, her eyes adjusted and she was able to see a few bird carcasses that were scattered, left uneaten. 

"What the?.." She smelt the strong smell of blood, and looked down at her own paws which were caked in blood. Seeing this caused Blade to scream. "What the hell?! But I didn't kill anything!!" Blade began to tremble. Sure, she's an omnivore and is used to seeing and eating dead animals, but seeing them killed without being eaten or used disturbs her. Basically mass murder disturbs her. Shaking her head free of bad thoughts and flashes of her dream, she walked and tried to find a source of water in which to clean up. 

The water was cold against her body, the chill air only adding to the frigidness. The mud and blood washed from her paws. After being cleaned, there was only one problem left. She had no idea where she was. She didn't recognize this part of the forest, she was far from home. Though how she got there, she still wasn't sure. 

Shaking off the excess water, Blade began to walk on the hard packed dirt, searching for any sign that might indicate the way home. Whether it'd be broken branches from her supposed fall, or her footprints in the soft dirt and mud. Or even a faint smell of herself in the air. These signs weren't there, so she picked a direction hoping it was correct, and started to walk. 

Blade's head throbbed with each step, the sun beating down through the forest leaves like small rays burning her scales. Her head hanged low as she wondered, hoping she'd be home soon, but there was still no signs that she was heading in the right direction.  _I could be out here for days and I'd still have no luck.._ The feeling of giving up crept up on Blade, like a drooling, starving predator looking down upon helpless, scared prey it had just cornered. Her walking slowed in pace, and she headed over to the shaded trunk of a tree and sat, exhausted. 

_If I'm out here long enough and Violet notices, she can find my sent and find me.. I'll be just fine.._ Blade yawned underneath the cool shade the tree provided, making her even more sleepy. Her eyes fluttered, her lids suddenly feeling incredibly heavy, snapping shut. Blade was now lost in the darkness, images flashing and materializing. Images of bloodied bodies of various animals. She can't escape it. 

________________________________________________

_Blade? Blade! Please, wake up! It's time for you to go home. Can you hear me?! What happened, how did you get so far from the cave? Blade, please! You have to wake up, we have to get out of here!_ Someone was screaming her name, it seeped into her unconscious mind. Who was it? What's their name again? These were questions she couldn't answer. She tried, very hard to escape the darkness and open her eyes, or even move but she couldn't. It felt as if her whole body had been paralyzed forever, never to move again. 

_Pull yourself together.._ She started with her toes, trying hard to individually move each one. Then, her whole foot, then a leg, then her whole body was moving, but her eyes remained shut, as if the strongest glue bond them together. 

"Blade? You're moving! Hurry up, wake up! It's dangerous out here!" 

_Violet.._ She struggled to escape the darkness that had wrapped itself around her. With no clear way of getting out, she gave up, letting the darkness envelope her yet again. Though she couldn't see or even hear anymore, she could still feel. She was being dragged across the dirt and small patches of grass. Some one was bringing her home. Back to the cave where she belonged, with her companion Violet.  _She's taking me home.. back to where I belong.._ Soon, even feeling faded, and so did her thoughts. 

\------------------------------------------

The smell of a almost freshly killed rabbit close to her nose jolted her awake. Groggy and not sure what was going on, Blade looked around the cave through her foggy eyes. A white, burry figure moved in the background and came closer. 

"Good morning, Blade. I'm so glad you're awake and okay.." Blade recognized the voice and soon her vision cleared. She was home, with Violet, with fresh meat in front of her. A dull pain remained in her head, just barely noticeable. The smell of the fresh rabbit laid in front of her caused her mouth to water. She realized how hungry she was, and started to feast. 

Chomping away at the chunk of meat, her hunger slowly disappearing, and her strength returning to her. Blade still wondered what had happened to her. And it seemed that Violet had the same thought, since the albino Cikayda now sat in front of her. 

"So.. what happened to you out there? I understand if you can't remember, I found you unconscious and I had to drag you home." Violet waited patiently, as Blade pondered the question herself, thinking deeply.  _What did happen to me? And why did it happen?_

 "Well, I went out to find you since you were gone for quite sometime. Then.. I started to feel extremely dizzy I think, and a bunch of other sensations.. then I remember collapsing to the floor." Violet stared at the younger girl explaining what had happened, wide eyed and worried. 

"Um, that's very interesting.. can you remember anything else?" Violet scooted closer, listening intently and intrigued in the story. Blade took a deep breath, recalling other things she saw. She didn't quite know what it was, but she had a feeling it was terrible. 

"I-I.. it was blurry, but I was running, and I wasn't in control.. I uh, saw flashes of red, a lot of red, then I was in the sky. More red, and objects dropping, t-then suddenly I dropped.."

Blade was startled when she was brought out of the imagery and saw Violet staring at her, almost horrified. Blade gulped down a lump of fear, turning her head slightly at the albino.

"Um.. Vi? Are you okay?" 

"Blade do you have any idea what that sounds like?.." Blade thought for a moment, dumbfounded, and shook her head. Violet took a deep inhale, as if preparing herself for what she was going to say next. 

"That sounds a lot like what you were dreaming about.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! I'm mainly making this series for Wattpad, but I like a writing on here better lmao


End file.
